For all the Wrong Reasons
by X Inori x
Summary: One Shot! The fate of loneliness has finally gotten to the both of them. 2718


A/N: It's me again, with another TsunaxHibari fic. Very disillusional, if that is a word that is...review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**For all the wrong reasons**_

Hibari Kyoya looked out the window, it was a quiet night. The moonlight illuminated the entire room, the full moon revealed everything that was hidden under the cover of night. Even the person standing in the doorway: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari had noticed for sometime, but didn't say anything. Tsuna had been standing in the doorway watching Hibari all this time.

"What do you want?" Hibari finally asked Tsuna looked up at him as if surprised.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, Tsuna shook his head while finally stepping into the room and making his way over to Hibari.

Hibari continued to look outside the window, this time he looked down at the street. The street was dark save for one dim streetlight. He turned his gaze back at the moon. A warm breeze wafted into the room, the two never said a word.

Tsuna also looked out the window, his eyes downcast looking at the concrete on the ground below.

The two stayed that way for awhile, until finally Tsuna spoke.

"When are you going to sleep, Hibari-san?" Asked Tsuna, Hibari looked at Tsuna with his usual glance.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's nothing. Just curious." Replied Tsuna, who turned away from him and fell against the floor. Hibari sighed, something was up with Tsuna, this happened every time something would happen.

"What happened?" Hibari asked sounding un-usually caring.

Tsuna looked at Hibari from below; he didn't say anything but it was clear that he was surprised, and a bit relieved.

"Nothing I just wanted to be here with you that's all."

"That response makes me wanna bite you to death." Hibari said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." Tsuna whispered,

"I guess I'm here for all the wrong reasons." Tsuna concluded as he stood up and exited the room. Hibari watched Tsuna leave the room then turned his attention back to the summer sky.

"For all the wrong reasons?" Hibari repeated Tsuna's line.

"_For all the wrong reasons?"_

Finally feeling tired, Hibari closed the window and made his way to bed. Tsuna was already fast asleep, Hibari opened the window slightly, and he wondered how Tsuna was able to sleep in such a hot room.

Hibari climbed into his rightful spot next to Tsuna. He hesistated but kissed Tsuna on the cheek and went to sleep, _"for all the wrong reasons huh? I think it's the other way around." _

The next morning, Tsuna was the first one to wake up. It was 9 o' clock in the morning. Tsuna turned to see Hibari fast asleep, Tsuna hated waking up first because Hibari was such a light sleeper. It made complete sense as to why Hibari was always sleep deprived as well.

"Good morning." Tsuna whispered then exited the room to get some breakfast. Once Tsuna left Hibari opened one eye. He turned to face the ceiling and opened his eyes. He then got up and left the room.

Tsuna was in the kitchen cooking something to eat, he knew Hibari wasn't going to be awake until noon and made only enough food for himself. Hibari then suddenly walked into the room.

"Good morning."

"Eh?! Good morning Hibari-san?! Did I wake you up?!" Tsuna cried,

"Yeah you did."

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna cried along with the usual "hiii" that would escape his lips every now and then.

"Just make me something to eat." Hibari yawned, suddenly kissing Tsuna on the lips.

"Hi-hibari-san…" Tsuna blushed.

"Its not for all the wrong reasons."

"Eh?"

"What you said last night." Hibari reminded Tsuna.

"I…"

"It wasn't wrong." Hibari said looking at Tsuna. "Moving in with me wasn't a mistake."

"But…"

"If you want to move out its fine."

"Hibari-san, is that how-"

"No its not, but its how you feel. Your not a burden to me, more like the other way around."

"That's not true Hibari-san!"

"Your not leaving me in the dark. Your lonely."

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered,

"Ever since that time we decided to live together, you always felt so distant. You've been alone this whole time so I would understand, but I thought maybe you just didn't want me around." Tsuna said sounding upset.

"You know me well." Hibari sighed. "I…"

Tsuna looked up at Hibari, on the verge of tears.

"It's not easy."

"I know I'm trying to be patient. I'm sorry I was so selfish, for feeling lonely. I should just be happy with just being near you Hibari-san." Hibari looked at Tsuna and smiled, he tilted Tsuna's chin upward and kissed him.

"You weren't selfish for all the wrong reasons. I was, if your lonely. Don't endure it by yourself, tell me."

"I will Hibari-san."

Tsuna and Hibari had been living together for three months. They decided that it was possible for them to spend their lives together like that, but living with another person is never easy. Days grew into weeks, Tsuna's loneliness increased by the day, Tsuna waited for Hibari to notice him. It seemed strange, but Tsuna tried to suppress those feelings, he knew it was hard for Hibari. He knew it would be hard, but the feeling of always being ignored hurt.

Hibari never intended it to happen, he was acting naturally, and coldly like he did to everyone, even Tsuna. Tsuna learned to accept this; that also took time, this he believed would too. Hibari noticed how Tsuna felt, he wondered how long would it take for him to crack. This was Hibari's nature, to test and to hurt people, even the ones dearest to him. Hibari convinced himself he would be alone, always and eternally alone. Until the day he met Tsuna; Tsuna was the only person who made him feel any different.

Now he had caused Tsuna to feel this way, for all the wrong reasons.

"I'm sorry." Hibari whispered, that night.

"Are you still upset about that?" Tsuna asked, Hibari said nothing though.

"I promise I will tell you next time. Don't blame yourself, Hibari-san. I'm just glad you were worried about me." Tsuna smiled brightly,

"_That's a lie."_

"Promise to never leave me." Hibari finally said,

"Of course, Hibari-san."

"I…I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I wouldn't have agreed to this if I wasn't prepared to face this Hibari-san…I know how sadistic you are."

"Don't be so masochistic."

"No matter how much it hurts I will endure it, if its for you Hibari-san anything is possible. Hurt me all you like until your satisfied."

"Your loyalty will hurt you in the end." Hibari said coldly,

"I know it will, even if you try to drive me away."

Suddenly without a word of warning, Tsuna reached out to embrace Hibari.

"You do this because your lonely. You believe you will always be lonely and drive people away. There will always be people who will care for you, and I'm one of them Hibari-san. That's why I felt so selfish back then. I shouldn't have told you how I felt because I hurt you that way."

With that statement Hibari said nothing but embraced Tsuna tighter. In love it never was all games. Love always had its good times and bad, there was always pain and happiness. The pain of hurting the one you loved and the pain of being hurt by that person you treasure.

"You aren't alive for all the wrong reasons." Tsuna whispered directly into Hibari's ear. Hibari was shocked by this statement, he gripped Tsuna tighter.

"I want to hold you so tight, that I will crush you."

"Then crush me. I will take the pain if its for you."

"Your feelings really abuse you don't they?"

"It's the same for you Hibari-san." Tsuna whispered. "Not speaking your heart out is a painful thing."

"This is the blood of Vongola in you." Hibari said.

"Who knows?"

But no matter the pain, this was the pledge you make when your in love. To give it everything you got for that person. To hold them dear. To show them they are your everything and you would die a million times for them. To feel their pain, to feel your own pain. That is love, and love is used against people for all the wrong reasons.

"Just kiss me."

"Hibari-san…"

"For all the wrong reasons, don't leave me. Just love me."

"Those are the right reasons; you don't have to tell me Hibari-san."

To be used and to use, are those your reasons? No matter how much you hate yourself you want to throw it all away for someone else? You want to hurt them as well? For these reasons how can love exist?

To understand is to be understood. But the most simple people are the hardest to understand; only they can understand everything. Everything about someone, everything about life.

"I can see through you, this is what you want?" Asked Tsuna,

"I want this." Hibari whispered, "I want you to see through me, no matter how much it hurts."

"No matter what…and you can see through me can't you?" Asked Tsuna,

Simple feelings are the hardest to see; only some can see what you really feel. There are so many blind people.

"I can. That's why I hurt you until it hurts me. But simply its 'I love you'." Hibari whispered not noticing a single tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you. I always will, Hibari-san. Because you are mine and I' am yours." Tsuna said kissing Hibari while his eyes began to leak tears. Hibari wiped them away with the back of his hand, and kissed him back, tongue and all.

The reason, will you love me for who I' am?

Love me forever until I break you and you break me, only to help each other back up again.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I made a mistake here...if I did please let me know, same with other spelling/grammar mistakes. Thank you! Review kudasai(please)!


End file.
